Love and Life
by brokensoul0917
Summary: She caught his attention and he left his girlfriend for her.What happens when the romance is unstable and life corrupts?How can Robin deal with love and life itself?He is caught in between a grip of life for himself or her.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story so don't blame me for the crappiness.Okay sighs I don't own Teen Titans and I accept ALL flames to let me make marshmellows(sp?) GRRR...I hate my spelling!_

The Breakup

"Oh dear," said Starfire,"Robin, it, it seems as if I have fallen."

"Nooooo,"muttered Robin sarcastically to himself.

"Pick me up," said Starfire holding out her arms.

Robin walked over to her and took her by the hand, but she pulled him down and in to a kiss. You could even see through his mask that he was shocked. Robin pulled away quickly and turned wiping his mouth.

"Why do you not wish to kiss me?" asked Starfire.

"Ummm…" said Robin," I have a cold cough cough …"

"I know a fake cough when I hear one."

"And I know a spoiled brat when I see one," muttered Robin.

"I really want our relationship to work out, but you seem to pull away. Are you not feeling the heat from me?"

It started to drizzle.

"Look, Starfire…I just don't know how to explain this to you, but I don't really like you. I was only pretending to like you to make you happy."

"WHAT?"

Thunder and lightning began to form and the rain got heavier.

"You heard me," said Robin turning to her face.

"Don't tell me that you like Raven or someone like that, do you?"

"We better get to the tower and discuss everything there."

"Don't expect me to just take your hand and fly me AND you off," said Starfire jumping in to the air and flying away.

"Damn, should have seen that coming. Guess I will walk."

Robin began walking. There were puddles of mud everywhere. He spotted a large tree and went under it. He was freezing and all of a sudden the lightning hit the tree and it began falling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Robin running away," it can't get any worse."

Before he knew it, a flock of birds flew past him and poop began falling everywhere. He quickly dodged all of them, well, so he thought. A big poopy fell right on his nose.

"Disgusting," he said running up to a puddle of mud and washing it away.

Robin's face was dirty no doubt. He just ran as fast as he could to the tower and almost got hit by a car. He put out his thumb and a pink beetle stopped and took him in to the car. It was a blonde girl with sky blue eyes and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Robin," she squealed.

"Yeah," he began," could you just get me to Titans Tower?"

"Yes," she said, "but before, can you please sign my ass with this permanent marker?"

"Oh god," he said taking the red marker.

"Say 'to my favorite fan, Melinda, I love you' and put a heart near my name, okay huns?"

"Sure."

The girl named Melinda changed her position to showing her rear to Robin and pulled her skirt up. She was wearing a lime green thong and Robin began writing. Melinda giggled and then he finally finished.

"Now will you get me to the tower?" asked Robin nearly throwing-up.

"Yep!"

Melinda drove off and she crossed the T-Bridge and got to the front of the tower. Robin got out and began walking quickly to the entrance. He turned back and saw Melinda waving back at him and he gave a sly smile. When the doors opened, he got inside as soon as possible.

"Where have you been?" asked a familiar cold voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter which I hope you enjoy ALOT lol I don't own Teen Titans and I wish I would.I accept flames, they make it warmer in my house because I am FREEZING!_

Move On

"Hello," said Robin a little freaked.

"You left Starfire all alone!" yelled Cyborg pointing a finger at the sobbing Starfire.

"What the hell?" asked Robin confusingly.

"Let Starfire explain this," said Beastboy.

"You remember Robin, you act as if you knew nothing," continued Starfire," you were breaking up with me because you said something about me being too ugly or something. Then you said for me to go to the Tower and you'll get some girl prettier and better than me to drive you. You left me all alone in the rain, I wanted to help, I really did, but…"

Starfire sobbed as she began crying, but her eyes were wondering around the room, especially on Robin. He was dumb struck and Raven turned to him. Her eyes were glowing white and she began to speak.

"Robin, you came later than Starfire, but left earlier than her," said Raven," what took you so long? What did you do with her?"

"No-" began Robin.

"I saw her showing you her butt, and you began rubbing it in a manner of drawing a heart," said Starfire.

"Oh my god," muttered Raven, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg under their breath.

"Yes," said Starfire," and you must believe me."

"I…I can't believe it!" yelled Raven.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"I don't believe you," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire," began Raven," I can read minds, see in to past or future (though only when needed to in certain situations) and plus : I have a strong mental bond with Robin. I know exactly what happened. Never fool a half demon. With powers from a demon and human instincts, I know all that I need to know."

"I need to go to my room," said Starfire flying to her room.

Starfire left and there was a silence between the four Titans and then Robin looked at Raven although she wasn't looking at him. She was looking out on to the horizon. The rain stopped and there was a rainbow. It looked beautiful.

"Thanks Raven," said Robin putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dudes?" asked Beastboy," what do we do now?"

"Get on with what we were doing," said Robin not bothering to take his eyes of Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, yeah,Starfire is PMS-ing in this chapter. LOL Just read it and review please! Oh and...I accept ALL flames, they let me heat my food. _

Shut the Door

"I, uh, I have to go to my room," stammered Raven.

Raven walked away to her room putting her hood on. She passed through the walls and when she got to her room, she noticed Starfire. Her eyes were glowing emerald, and she was hovering in the air.

"Starfire?" asked Raven.

"You stabbed me in the back," continued Starfire," my friend, it is a tradition in Tameran that I must do the same to you, but injure you hurtfully."

Raven's eyes were wide open and Starfire shot everything around her. Raven thought quickly and made a shield around her.

"Raven," said Starfire," I MUST continue until you shall get an injury. Follow me so no one can interfere. Actually, I shall take you to the place."

Starfire flew to Raven and grabbed her by the hood. Raven was paralyzed by what Starfire was saying. She was her BEST friend; nonetheless she had to fight her. Raven quickly got back to the real world and she was already in the air. Starfire threw her far to an island. Raven remembered that she could fly so she quickly stopped just as she was about to land roughly on the ragged surface of the area.

"Ugh," Raven said.

"Raven," mocked a voice to her," I am over here."

Raven turned, but no one was there. You could smell the fear of Raven's. Starfire wasn't stronger than her, but she did have more have some tricks up her sleeve.

"Or am I here?" asked the voice from a greater distance.

Raven turned again and no one was in sight. A sweat dropped from her pale face. Her heart was beating faster and faster until –

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS," yelled Raven, eyes glowing white.

There was a whirlwind of her powers and all the trees and other objects flew out of the way. Raven finally spotted Starfire.

"Gotcha," said Raven.

Meanwhile in Titans Tower, the male Titans all heard an explosion. They looked out the window and saw a dark figure and an orange one.

"Raven," said Robin," what happened now? Ti—Err… Cyborg and Beastboy lets GO!"

Cyborg went into the T-Car and pushed the button to make it a submarine. They were going to an island. No bridges, nothing there to get to it.

Over back to Raven and Starfire, they were in battle combat. Starfire's hair was messed up and Raven's cloak was ripped at the ends. Starfire shot a huge green starbolt at Raven, but Raven dodged and flew it.

"Forfeit yet?" asked Raven.

"Aaaarrrgggg…!" yelled Starfire shooting her bolts like bombs.

Raven grunted. One bolt hit her and she fell to the ground. Her eye-sight was blurry now. Starfire came up to Raven and put her foot on top of her. She was crushing Raven's lungs.

"It is much more fun killing you," said Starfire.

"Huh," Raven gasped for breath.

"A little harder and –" Starfire stopped when a disk hit her and tied her.

"Raven!" yelled Robin coming up to her.

"I….I…can't breathe," said Raven lightly with barely a voice.

"Get me out of this contraption," said Starfire to break free from the fabric that was tied around her.

Raven looked around and she saw Cyborg and Beastboy with worried looks on their face. Robin took her in to his arms and her head was just hanging. Cyborg took Starfire and threw her in the front and buckled her seat belt. The last thing Raven saw before passing out was the destroyed island sinking.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I am so happy I got review, but not enough. This is one of my favorite chapters, yet. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I know I made Starfire a little kinky and mean, but it is just fiction and my imagination ruling over it. I will try to make Starfire a little kinder, but the mean Starfire attitude I got it from The End Pt.2 and I quote her "I will take that as a compliment. Realize, with you gone, Robin will be all mine!" When Starfire says something like "He will not", I bet she was thinking "She will not get Robin becuase Robin is all Raven's " LOL Review please! This is my first story and I must know if I am good. I am desperate, serously!_

Roses are red and violets are blue

"Ugh," grunted Raven waking up to see white and red roses all around her.

She stood up, but dropped to her feet and made a loud thud on the ground. The other Titans heard and ran to the medical room. Cyborg came up to Raven and took her in his mechanical arms and laid her back on the white sheeted bed. The only spots on it were spots of dark crimson blood.

"You alright?" he asked walking up to a scanner.

"Compared to what?" replied Raven sarcastically.

Cyborg shot her a quick glance before heading out the door. When he stepped out her pushed Robin in to the room and closed the door. Raven was confused about all this. She was just lying in the bed looking at all the roses and multi colored cards. There was a group picture of the Titans hanging on the wall. Robin walked up to her bed and took out a needle and put it behind his back so Raven wouldn't notice.

"Raven," began Robin," do you remember that day you fought Starfire? I suppose so. You've been out for 2 months since then. You've been in a minor coma. This is hard for me to explain, but I need to inject you with a special fluid to help your blood pass through because since then, we don't know what, but something got in to you so your blood sometimes stops. What we, err, I mean, I will inject in to you will be a fluid to kill all the infections –"

"Couldn't you do it while I was asleep?" interrupted Raven.

"No, we need your brain to do a sort of activity so the fluid will go in. You see it is very rough like gel so we need to you to pull your muscles together and do something to push the fluid in to you while I the fluid in as help."

"And what exactly do I need to do?"

"Ummm…Well, err, Raven. You need to laugh or kiss."

"Robin, for how long?"

"10 seconds most."

"WHAT! I could destroy half the universe if I show emotion for that long."

"Raven-"

Before he got to continue, Raven pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Robin knew what to do. Raven tightened her muscles and he put the needle through her skin and in to her vein. Robin glanced down at the needle while he was still kissing her. It was done and he pulled away.

"Thanks for the cooperation," Robin said," Raven."

"Just so I don't ever have to get that needle in to me," said Raven," do you know how much it hurts?"

"No, but-"

"Robin?"

"What?"

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

Robin was frozen as ice and his eyes were wide. Of course the kiss meant something to him, but if he said yes then what would Raven think. It was getting hot for him in the room so he grabbed himself by the collar of his suit and pulled it a little to get some air in there.

"Raven that was, err, um, just you know, whoa is it hot in here or what?"

"Just as I thought. All guys are the same."

"Raven, no."

"Don't tell me what is a yes or no. I'm not five and I don't need a nanny."

Robin was dazed by her face. She looked gorgeous when she was angry and confused at the same time. He had this enormous urge to kiss her again, but for real this time. He just stood up and walked away knowing Raven was watching his every move with those violet eyes. Watching. Waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG I am having writer's block, but I didn't wnat to upset you "fans".Yeah,I know...I don't have any.Well,I peronally hate this chapter,but whatever.Please review AND I accept all flames.They are sooooooo burny and fiery and stuff..._

Within Your Eyes

Days passed and Raven made no eye contact with Robin. It was Starfire's turn to attack him. She quickly flew to Robin. He was drinking fresh coffee and read a newspaper. She glanced at Raven who was reading her book.

"Hello," said Starfire," Robin."

"Hi," said Robin no taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Is the paper you are reading fun?"

"I guess."

"May I read it with you?"

"Sure."

Starfire flew near Robin. She was right behind him. She could see perfectly, but she pretended she couldn't see much. She put her hands on his shoulders and kneeled a little squishing her boobs to the back of his head.

"Actually, you can read it yourself, Starfire."

"But…"

Robin got up and gave Starfire the paper and he walked over to Beastboy and Cyborg. He sat on the couch and was watching as Cyborg was kicking Beastboy's butt. They were playing intensely, but there had to be a winner. Just as Cyborg was at the finish line, the T.V showed the face of Slade.

"Titans," Slade began," I hope I didn't bother you."

"Slade," said Robin through his teeth.

"It seems even after all this time you still remember me," Slade said.

"How could we forget?" asked Starfire trying to act tough to please Robin," grrr…"

Raven rolled her eyes and closed her book. She stood up and walked over to the T.V and saw Slade glance at her. All of a sudden, Raven's mind was entered by someone. She fell on her knees and began screaming.

"Aaaarrrgggg," she yelled," Get. Out. Of. My. Mind!"

"Raven," said all the Titans together.

"Raven will not be able to reply to any actions," Slade said," she is too busy fighting her mind. There is a bomb located somewhere in the city. You all have to go on the mission to stop the bomb, but who will stay with Raven. Who knows what might happen? The bomb will explode in an hour. So long Titans."

"God dammit!" yelled Robin punching the wall.

"Robin," said Cyborg," he gave us a hint."

"What?" asked Robin.

Cyborg pointed to Raven who was throwing things around and flying in to the wall. Beastboy who was running after her to make sure she was okay and Starfire flying after her, side by side.

"The bomb is within the city," said Robin," Who knows what might happen if someone doesn't stay with Raven…I got it!"

"Dude," said Cyborg," the bomb is Raven's mind."

"I'm sorry?" asked Starfire," Raven's mind is the bomb?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Dude, we only have an hour," said Beastboy," how will we get the bomb out of Raven."

"Nevermore," said Cyborg.

"He said all of us have to go on the mission," said Starfire.

"Wait," began Robin," exactly! All of us WILL go on the mission. Someone stays with Raven and someone goes to Nevermore."

"Raven's mind is stronger on itself so one person can go to Nevermore, but the rest stay with Raven. Her emotions help her, but on the outside world she won't reply to anything and will destroy everything," said Cyborg.

"I'll go," said Beastboy.

"I still remember what you did when you crashed my system," said Cyborg," someone who knows Raven well."

"I propose Robin should go," said Starfire blinking her eye-lashes.

"I DO know her well," he said," fine I'll go."

"Good luck," said all the Titans.

Robin went to Raven's room. He opened the door and saw a mirror. He looked in to it and got sucked in. He landed in a happy place greeting the Happy Raven not really happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is one of my most retarted chapters ever.The weekends I was over my grandma's so,like,I couldn't subimt much.Arrrgggg...I got on flame,not exactly a flame,but creepier.A STALKER! points finger and ducks Eeeekkkk...Must go, for now I bid you a farewell _

If Your Happy and You Know It…

"Hey," said Robin," Raven?"

"Actually," replied Happy," just her happy side, but right now I am not so happy."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Intelligence, Bravery, and Timid all left to stop Rage's destruction of everything in Nevermore and in the real world. I was stuck with, unfortunately, Sad who made me sad as well."

"But why Timid?"

"She has her way with words if you just give her a chance."

"Do you think I might have a chance to stop Rage?"

"Ummm…No."

"Exactly what I thought. Where is the path to where the bom- I mean, where Rage is?"

"Sad knows, but she won't say a word."

"Lets just see."

Robin came up to Sad who was in a dark blue clock. Similar to Raven's, but a little lighter.

"Like dark tears filled with all the joy leaving," said Robin.

"How…how…how did you know?" asked Sad who was to him with her back.

"Turn around."

"No, you won't be happy with what you see……………..once….more."

"What are you talking about?"

Sad turned around. She was just like Raven when she had fulfilled her prophecy. Little Raven, now known as Little Sad.

"Look at me Robin!"

"You know this place inside out. I need your help," sighed Robin," once more."

"I'm sorry," cut in Happy," I can't let you take her with you."

"Please trust me," said Robin coming up to Happy.

Robin looked in to Happy's eyes. Although her cloak was pink showing joy and happiness, her eyes were filled with sadness. He took of her hood and gave her a warm, comforting hug. Happy was now, happy. She replied the hug and it lasted a full five seconds.

"Hmph," said Sad turning away.

"I'll save you," whispered Robin," Raven. I promise."

"I'll go with you," said Happy," then Sad won't be out of my sight."

"What makes you think I will go?" asked Sad.

"Because," sighed Robin," we need you…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally, I got a chance to update. I will now update every new chapter from a week to two. I just really want more reviews and stuff. You will find this chapter kind of funny. I'm sorry I am just not so good with humor. I tried my best. -runs off- _

* * *

Giggle, giggle, and snort

"Starfire," said Cyborg," get her and strap her in."

"But," began Starfire," friend Raven…She has disappeared."

"Seriously dude," said Beastboy.

"Yo, I don't care disappeared or not, get her…Search the tower in and out. She couldn't have gotten far. She isn't in full control."

"Cyborg, we will try."

"Why don't you go search. Why do we have to every single time? You are like Robin, thinking you should do re-"

"Friends! I have found Raven."

Cyborg and Beastboy ran to Starfire and saw Raven was acting like a child playing with Beastboy's action figure of him and the rest of the Titans.

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S," sang Raven happily," Teen Titans Go!"

"Erm…" shook his head Beastboy coming to Raven.

"She's in her child hood form, but in her body," said Starfire.

"Oooo," said Raven curiously," what are those big round things that you have, Orange Girl? Hey…I have them too."

"This is going to take long," said Cyborg," I hope Robin comes back soon."

* * *

"So," began Robin," how did Sad get in here?"

"She came here right when Raven ful-filled her prophecy," said Happy," she was so sad, more sad than anything, that she couldn't stop her destiny, but then you came and Sad got locked away in the happy place I live."

"Oh," said Robin, grabbing Sad's hand.

"Let go," yelled Sad.

"No," said Robin," I don't want you running away."

"Meanie," said Sad holding on tight as the trio crossed a bridge.

They were walking, but just as they got to the end, Happy stepped in to a hole and got her foot stuck. Robin and Sad turned around to see that behind Sad was Raven. The real Raven. She was glaring at Robin who gave her a sly smile.

"No one," began Raven," I repeat, no one goes in to my mind!"

"It was to save you," said Happy getting her foot out of the whole.

"From what?" asked Raven.

"From that," said Sad pointing up high in the ragged mountains to a big bright red light.

"What...What is that?" asked Raven.

"A bomb," said Robin.

"Bomb?" asked Raven, Happy, and Sad.

"I thought it was Rage," said Happy.

"Rage is losing control," said Robin," she is the bomb."

"Oh," said Sad.

They turned around and just as Sad took her last step, one string on the bridge broke and everyone was holding on to a block of wood. The second rope was about to rip, but Robin was smart. He grabbed Sad, but Happy and Raven couldn't fly off. Their powers weren't working. Rage was using up everything.

"Aaaaahhhh," yelled Raven and Happy as they fell in to the dark waters.

Robin quickly hopped on to ground and put Sad down. He tried spotting Raven and Happy. He finally got a glance of Happy's bright pink cloak. He jumped in to the water only to see that it was only her cloak. He heard a scream from the far end of the river. Robin began swimming to them and on ground Sad was running up the river. Robin spotted Raven's hand and they were right about to fall down a waterfall. He grabbed her hand and she held on tight to him. Raven rose above water he eyes half open and her cheeks red. She wasn't blushing, she felt sick and like throwing up. She gobbled down too much water. She pointed to Happy who was holding to a large rock. Robin swam to Happy and grabbed her by the waist. They were too close to the water fall. There was no turning back. Sad put her hood on and jumped in to the water.

_Wait! _thought Sad _I can't swim -gasp- _

"Robin," yelled Sad trying to swim her way to him.

"Crap," he said trying to turn back to Sad.

Sad was getting close to Robin as he was trying to swim from the waterfall. Finally she grabbed on to his hair. Robin was screaming in pain as he was trying to swim away. No use. They were so close to falling down the waterfall. The waterfall had no ending so it would be a surprise where they would end up. A rope appeared in the water and Lazy was calling out Robin's name. He grabbed the rope and so did the three other girls. They were pulled back to shore by Lazy, Humor, Millennium, and Rude.

"Thanks," said Robin getting on the shore and putting Sad on the ground.

"No problem," said Rude.

Humor began laughing hysterically. Raven gasped for breathe and got up to her feet. Happy just lay there on the ground. She wanted her cloak back because she was freezing. Robin came up to her and saw the expression on her face.

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces," said Humor.

"We'll see how scared you would be if you would be heading towards a waterfall," said Sad gritting through her teeth.

"Chill," said Humor laughing and snorting.

* * *

"So," began Cyborg," you have to stay calm and meditate."

"But that doesn't explain what are these soft things on me," said Raven squishing her breasts.

"Ugh..." grunted Beastboy," Starfire explain, please."

"These are breasts," began Starfire pointing to her own.

Raven began laughing with tears in her eyes. She began snorting as well while laughing. That made Beastboy crack up and Cyborg's eyes to go wide. Starfire just slapped her forehead. There was no use of an explanation or anything.

"Your's are orange," said Raven," ha ha!"

"Yes," said Starfire," I know..."


	8. Chapter 8

_OMG! My whole computer is freezing second by second (very hard to type) Okay, so all I have to say is thank you to the people who review. A bunch of thank-you's. I loooooove getting reviews. What else? Oh right...No wait,I just lost it. Stupid brain of mine. If you like Naruto...Check out my friend's stories. Her pen name is black and green. Very good author. Gets more reviews than me Okay...My I-Pod just froze when I connected it to the computer. I tried updating as soon as possible. Sorry for the late update. By the way DD71, if you kill me for not updating I won't be able to update anymore at all so don't dare...Have...freeze...To...freeze...Go...freeze...Feel free to review. Just press the lavendar button on the end of the page. Please,I am desperate...PLEASE!I am begging..._

Cold Air

WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO

The sound rang through Cyborg's, Beastboy's, and Starfire's ears. It was annoying. Raven just looked confused as the lights were turning red on and off. Suddenly, it all stopped as Cyborg pushed a red button. Raven assumed that it was a button to stop the alarm. Starfire just flew around the room in circles and circles. Back and forth. Back and forth. Beastboy pounced from window to window. Cyborg got his sonic cannon ready. He was aiming at Raven.

* * *

"Yes!" yelled a pesky voice over the loud blaring music.

"You did it?" asked a female with a smooth voice.

"Those scum eating bucket-brains," began the pesky voice," won't get far."

"Goo' job Gizmo," said a voice in a Texas accent.

"Well done," said another voice.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!" yelled Raven," help-"

A green starbolt was heading her way. She jumped up and it missed. Raven heard a growl behind her. It was a wolf running twice as fast as her.

_Okay Raven, think, think….Eh? Wait! Genius, I could fly. What were those words that I always have to say? Aarath Metron Zelkus? No...no…no…Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Oh yeah… _thought Raven quietly to herself as she shot up and glided through the air.

Starfire quickly caught up. She smirked. Oh how stupid Starfire looked with that smirk on her face. Quickly she raised a huge starbolt at Raven and shot it. Raven's eyes turned green because of the great light reflecting in her violet eyes. She jerked up so the starbolt would miss her, but Starfire was controlling it (**A/N** Think heat-seeker).

* * *

Humor and Happy came up to each other. They started walking around each other and touched their fingers. All of a sudden, Humor turned in to a sparkling dust and went in to Happy.

"So it seems as if some emotions from my emotions break away, withdraw form each other," said Raven.

"Yeah…" trailed off Robin.

"Weird," said Happy examining her fingers.

"You are part of Timid," said Raven pointing her finger at Sad.

"I am not part of anyone," said Sad turning away and crossing her arms.

"Am I part of anyone?" asked Millennium.

"Not that I know," said Raven getting in to deep thought.

"What about me?" asked Rude.

"Well…" said Raven," I think Rage let you out by accident when she let out her powers."

"Cool," said Rude," that means I have some power left and you don't. What losers!"

"You really are rude, Rude," said Robin.

"And no," began Raven," you don't get your share of powers.

Robin spotted something on the surface of the ground. It was a cloak. A pink cloak! Happy's cloak! He grabbed it and ran to Happy. He handed her the cloak without saying anything knowing the reply he would receive. He didn't need words. Happy jumped up and down, put her cloak on, and giggled. The soft laughter ran through his head. He turned his head to Raven. Her expression on her face was very familiar. Those eyes. Watching. Waiting.

Raven saw Robin. Robin's black hair shining through the dark. His physique was seen through his uniform. He was gorgeous. Raven saw his chest breathing. Moving up and down. He blinked and so did she. For the first time in her life, Raven was happy. She saw the wonders of him. Every detail turned in to bits and pieces like a puzzle put back together. They cold air tickled her and she blushed as she saw Robin turn away. He caught her and she caught him. Raven looked away. A few seconds later, she took another glance. He was watching her as well. Inhale. Exhale.

There was silence and for a second the world seemed to stop for Raven and Robin. They heard a scream from a distance and everything shattered. Raven toppled over on the ground. Robin ran over to her. Raven's vision was blurry and all of a sudden she disappeared. Robin was furious. Where was Raven? He turned around and noticed all the other emotions disappeared also. They were getting "erased" or there could have been a chance that Rage was sucking everyone and everything in. Robin was all that was left of Nevermore. Rage appeared in front of him. The final showdown began.

* * *

Raven disappeared right in front of the three Titans. They were dumbstruck and when they turned back a pipe broke. Heat was everywhere and they turned to each other. They all gasped.

"Friends!" yelled Starfire," what happened?"

"I don't know," said Cyborg coughing through the smoke from the pipe.

"Oh," began Beastboy," this smoke is making me nauseous."

"Where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

The same question was running through everyone's mind. Especially to Robin who was worried about her more than anything. Even more than his obsession over Slade. He had to be headstrong to take on Rage and get Raven back.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't knwo why, but I find this chapter amusing and sad at the same time. Wonder why? I tried updating as soon as possible, as I promised and turned out hat I updated in about 3 days. Woo-Hoo go me. Truth is, I didn't want to make Starfire seem like the reason for all the chaos and havic thing going on, but in my world she dies. Though, not in this story...Too bad I want to thank SUmmerchan, DD71, and Starjadenight...Thatnk you for being my faithful reviewers...People are just so mean these days P I though about adding the song Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorne Heights, but I didn't want this chapter to get deleted because most of the time taht happens...hhhhmmmmpppppphhhh...-crosses arms- Please review if possible, just press the lavendar button at the end and move your lazy fingers mean people...Wow!This is my longest author's note ever. I want to add more, but I forgot.After I finish this story,I will have more upcoming stories...Well, no DUH! _

Forcefully

Robin turned in to fighting stance against the huge Rage. Her cloak was red and she had a hood on revealing only four glowing crimson blood red eyes. Everything was surrounded in darkness. All of a sudden, lights went out and Robin was as if he was blind. This was just like fighting with that snake. He would use his ears instead of his eyes. Robin closed his eyes and spread out his arms for a chance feel some movement or a small texture of the cloak.

"Oh Robin," mimicked Rage," I love you, but you love Starfire. Oh how I wish you loved me….Blah, blah, blah."

Robin didn't dare to speak so Rage wouldn't find him. He heard her, but each word at a different location. West, east, south, north, up, down…All the same to him. He felt a small vibration on his feet. Now he would trust his legs to guide him. He felt a small vibration coming closer. He knelt on the ground and put two fingers on the ground. Suddenly, he rolled over as Rage sent a telekinetic punch. He felt a small movement through the air and giving off a minor breeze. She was shrinking to normal size. Thank Raven. Raven was fighting her on the inside.

"You miss Raven?" asked Rage," I don't care! She is worthless. Soon, I shall consume all that is left of Nevermore and she shall only be my puppet and me the puppeteer."

Robin felt a breathe near his ear. He quickly turned around and grabbed the person by the neck. He heard the person gasping for breathe. He was suffocating them. Each second, a breath was choked out and the person finally gave up wiggling, but Robin still hang on to the neck.

"Robin," it choked out," it's Raven."

"No," he said with barely a voice.

Suddenly, a small lock of hair touched his gloved hands. Raven's smooth hair was felt through his gloved fingers. Her head must have been hanging. She passed out and all because of Robin. Quickly, he let go and put her gently on the floor. He felt her eyes close and then he heard a loud cough. She woke up! Robin pulled her in to a deep comforting hug. They separated and nothing was seen, but Raven's huge violet eyes. They blinked a few times and Robin felt a small peck on the cheek. Then, Raven disappeared.

"Oh Robin," said Rage," didn't you ever know that you are exactly like Slade. Every move and every secret is keep. Just like him. The only person that truly knew you is gone. Vamoose!"

"No," said Robin," I am nothing like Slade."

Rage heard him and quickly the darkness dissolved and there was some light available. Rage flew over to him, hands glowing black and eyes red.

"Don't tell me that you disagree," said Rage," oh c'mon. You're no fun. Show my what you truly are."

Robin pounced on Rage like jaguar. He took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at Rage. She was tied and it electrocuted her. She screamed in pain.

"You hurt me," said Rage," you hurt Raven."

Robin quickly realized that there was no way to beat Rage. She was part of Raven. She gets hurt, so does Raven. He discarded the rope around Rage. She stood up and smirked.

"Just kidding!"

Rage levitated up and shot a huge dark energy blast at Robin. It hit him. He fell in pain. Slowly, all a huge needle pierced through his skin. He felt the pain tangled between his legs. He closed his eyes. He gave up. Suddenly, the pain left and Rage laughed. Robin tried standing up, but treason crossed on his path and he fell. Why didn't his legs listen to him?

"Raven is not worthless," he said trying to get up.

Rage was surprised at his effort to save Raven, but chuckled at the thought of him being her minion. And then there was his mask, if she would be all time supreme, she could make him take off his mask. Rage just had to win. Suddenly, Robin sent a kick in to her gut making her topple over. She screamed in pain and agony. Robin was up and standing in his heroic pause. Rage felt like gagging.

"She is my friend," said Robin to Rage.

Robin kicked her in the nose. Rage felt the pain surge through her face. It was amusing to see Robin so satisfied, but knowing that victory won't last long. She stood up and summoned a huge rock and threw it at Robin.

"You don't have any friends to help you," said Rage walking to Robin," to guide you. Raven was just an unreasonable excuse for a human. Heck, she wasn't even human."

Robin just looked at those evil eyes glaring at him. Those eyes reminded him of something. Slade? Not even close…..Trigon, no….It was Raven! Well, of course it was Raven. No doubt, but a part of her that is angry at him and wants to stop everything in between. He wanted to kiss her. To make all the pain go away, but she never had him. Robin was her only love and she waited and waited, but never in the ending did she receive what she wanted. This was it. She doesn't want to fade out. She wasn't a shadow. She was a secret, but not a held mistake. Just a plain secret never meant to be introduced to the world. Raven was his, but he was not hers. Robin never felt her until those End moments. He was there for her. Yes, but only as a team mate, a friend, nothing more. All those lies were never true. The lies were the truth. Why? The reason, Starfire. Robin wanted to say her name. One last time before he would die so he would see all the pain she created for Raven. Showing off in front of her. Raven wasn't the dark, she was the light. Starfire was the dark. Everything was opposite. All he thought was just a fluke, a joke. On the other hand, Robin shared so many fun memories with Starfire. He didn't want Starfire in this. Not at all….

"Hey Bird Boy," said Rage," say nighty-night."

A huge claw appeared right near his chest. Rage smiled, but for some reason held tears in her eyes. All of a sudden she burst out crying and the cloud disappeared. Robin stood up and came up to her. Rage had turned in to Raven. Then when she looked at Robin, her eyes turned a glowing red and she had four of them now. She rose up and her teeth became sharp. Nevermore was getting destroyed. Robin knew time was left out. He saw everything being torn apart in to shreds.

* * *

"Dude!" yelled Beastboy" what's happening?"

"It's an earthquake?" questing replied Cyborg.

Everything was trembling and the world seemed to darken. Starfire fainted and Cyborg took her in to his metallic arms. They were out of time. Life as they knew it fell apart. Out of the distance, you could see a huge black Raven on top of the T-Tower.

_HA! I gave you a cliffy. What a loser! Just kidding. In this chapter, Robin truly realizes his destiny just so you people understand. He understands complications, but is too late to solve them.Love all you reviewers. Hope my other stories will get MORE reviews. Bye now..._


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter of my story. You guys have to accept the fact that I am ending this story. I just have many others in mind so for now...Yeah, read and review please _

One Faced Amulet

Robin ran to the nearest rock and jumped on it. He tied himself around it and then shot is bird-a-rang at Raven. She was floating in the air and darkness surrounding her. All was gone. Raven was pulled to Robin by the rope and he caught her in his arms. He began running and carrying her bridal style. Soon, all the commotion stopped. Raven's eyes opened and she held tears in her eyes. She hugged Robin and cried on his shoulder. He stopped and knelt on the floor and she was on her knees. Raven wouldn't let go. Not again.

"I messed up everything," she sobbed," this shouldn't have happened. Now everyone is dead and Nevermore barely survived. Why did Slade have to penetrate my mind? The thing is that he did something to me that made me lose control when he looked in to my eyes and now everything is GONE!"

"Shhh…" Robin shushed her," it isn't your fault and never was."

Raven stopped crying and Robin wiped her tears. Suddenly, they rolled and Raven ended up on top of him. They blushed for a second. Raven got on her knees and so did Robin. Her cape was shredded and her leotard was like in those times when Slade was there reminding her about the prophecy except without all the signs on her body. Her hair was messed up and there was blood, sweat, and mud on her face. You could even see those streaks of tears left behind. Robin was in silence. The pain had to stop.

"Thanks for being such a great friend," said Raven wiping her face.

Raven got up and sniffed. She stopped crying a minute ago, but there was pain in her heart. She knew no matter what happened, things would never change. No matter how much she begged, pleaded, and cried, she would be holding on to a dream that would never come true. She was creepy. Who would ever like her?

"Raven," said Robin.

"No, it's okay. You like Starfire and might even love her. Go on. For the sake of it, I might even kill myself to get things back to normal so you could get Starfire back. This is a double sided coin, Robin. I don't want to be the one flipped over. Let it be a one faced amulet."

"But…"

"Please, not now."

"I want you to be the face on it."

"What? W-why?"

"Because Raven, I love you."

"Right…"

"I do. Raven I want to marry you, have babies with you, spent the rest of my life with you. I want to hang on to you."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You have to leave…now!"

Raven's powers were putting back things together and all of a sudden Robin got popped up back in Titan's Tower. He ran to the Living Room only to see that it was all an illusion. He was still in Raven's mind. She was floating and Robin jumped up and grabbed her by the leg. He caught her in his arms and she blinked her eyes open. All of a sudden, he pulled her in to a deep hypnotizing kiss. Memories came to Raven and everything darkened. Five seconds later, a light beamed and the two popped in to the Tower.

"Robin," said Starfire," would you like to take a walk with me?"

Time was repeating itself and this was exactly what happened this morning before Robin broke up with Starfire. It would have been best if he would just do it right now and right here so nothing bad would happen. Robin came up to her and looked in to her green eyes. Robin had realized that Melinda was sent by Slade to mess things up. Then, everyone would be angry at Robin and that would be the perfect chance if no one would trust him. He would destroy the world. Too bad Slade will fail today.

"Starfire," said Robin," we need to talk?"

"Yes?" asked Starfire nervously.

"We…can't be together anymore."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm sorry, but I love Raven."

"I understand I am not pretty or smart enough for you."

"No, no, no….I just think that we have more of a friendship that would be stronger than a relationship."

"Well, then I shall go and make my famous Pudding of Happiness!"

"Okay…"

Robin was happy that nothing went wrong when he broke up with Starfire. He jogged to Raven's room and lightly tapped on her door. He heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Raven.

"Robin," answered Robin.

"Oh," said Raven," hold on a second."

On the other side, Raven ran up to her mirror and fixed her messy hair. She looked at herself on last time before opening the door.

"Yeah?" asked Raven.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Robin.

Suddenly, all the memories flashed to Raven as Robin touched her hand. She was amazed at what happened.

"Fortunately," she muttered," yes."

"Then there is something that I owe you," said Robin.

"Wha-!"

Robin pulled Raven in to a deep tightening kiss. She closed the door to her room and they fell on top of them bed. Raven was on top of Robin and she took off her cloak. Robin felt her butt and then started massaging her hips. Raven went through Robin's hair. She felt Robin's mask as she touched his face. Robin didn't protest and Raven was about to take off the mask when:

"Robin," began Raven," you kept your eyes a secret from the entire world. I don't want to be any different. Some things are meant to be kept away. This secret is yours and when you are truly ready, I will be waiting. For now, lets just keep that mask on."

Raven smiled at Robin. He trusted her more than his own life. It was her choice to whether she wants to see his eyes. Robin knew she wanted to see them, but didn't want to be different.

"Why be the same when you were born to be different?" asked Robin to himself.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing," replied Robin.


End file.
